Light and Darkness: The Two Narutos
by ShippuuNaruto
Summary: AU. What if Naruto became Dark Naruto and Light Naruto due to an event when he was 8? And what if Dark Naruto had become Hokage with a human form Kyuubi as his wife? X-over Street Fighter. Pairings: NaruxFemKyuubi, NaruxHarem
1. Light and Darkness

None of the Naruto characters belong to me except for Hikari, Yami, and any other OC. For everyone else, they belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

Location: Konoha Hospital

"So what happened?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, asked a brown-haired and green-eyed nurse as they were in hallway of the third floor of the Konoha Hospital.

"He suffered many injuries to the point where you can't really even recognize the poor boy." The nurse answered with a saddened face.

The boy in question was a young boy named Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. The boy was 8 years old but yet was beaten to near-death nearly every single time, so much that he has his own room in the hospital and despite how he felt, Sarutobi was powerless as he could not stop the villagers' attempts completely.

"Let me see him." Hiruzen said with a stern look.

The nurse nodded and they started to walk toward the room of Uzumaki Naruto. Speaking of the boy, Naruto was in his room, attached to machines and tubes as he was bloodied everywhere and was barely breathing. The attacked happened on his way back to his apartment. He was tracked and cornered into an alley and there he was beaten ruthlessly and was left dead in the alley and would have died if he was not found by an ANBU and brought into the hospital.

But while the boy was unconscious, his tenant was wide awake inside the sewer-like mindscape.

"So they've really done it this time huh? Looks like I'll have to heal him again." Kyuubi said with a sigh.

The bijuu started the healing process but while the process began, a black and white orb appeared in front of the bijuu.

"Now what is this?" The Kyuubi asked with a purr as it looked at the orb and then its eyes widened, "No way, this is Naruto's orb soul and it seems to have two sides, darkness and light. Judging by the orb, it looks like the two sides are holding each other back and that may be the reason why he has been acting like a complete idiot all the time." The Kyuubi analyzed as it looked at the orb.

The Kyuubi then touched the orb and a white light flashed. Sarutobi and the nurse saw the white light illuminate the room and quickly entered, only to gasp at what they saw. On the left corner of the room was a young man in his late teens/early twenties. He had black hair, and wore a black shirt with white pants and black shoes. On the right corner was Naruto except for three differences:

His hair was less unruly (resembled Ichigo's style) and his face was also more western-like.

He was completely healed

He wore a red shirt, black pants, and blue shoes

But the biggest surprise was the person on the bed. On the bed was a woman in her early twenties as well, with long crimson hair, red eyes and was stark naked, revealing her voluptuous body to anyone. But what was most striking about her were her fox ears and tails…all nine of them.

"K…Kyuubi?" Sarutobi stuttered in disbelief and shock.

"Don't worry old man, I'm not going to kill any of you." Kyuubi said, as she saw the concerned look on Sarutobi and the terrified nurse. "I'll explain everything once we're in private." She added on as she gave a nod to the Hokage.

The Sandaime noted the meaning behind the nod and turned to face the nurse,

"Would you please leave the room nurse?" Hiruzen asked.

The nurse quickly complied as she left the room and closed the door behind her. Sarutobi then turned back to glare at Kyuubi,

"Explain." The Hokage asked sternly.

"First of all, I am truly a female, shocking isn't it?" Kyuubi said with a smirk. Many had assumed that because of the way she looked in her true form, she was a male but on the contrary, she was very much a female, "Hokage, have you ever heard of the orb of soul?" Kyuubi then asked.

"Not really. What is it and what does it have to do with the situation?" Sarutobi asked.

"So impatient you humans are." Kyuubi replied with a smirk and she then continued, "The orb of soul represents the soul and the psyches that control it, usually darkness and light. Usually, the two forces are even and in constant balance but thanks to the beatings that the boy has been taking courtesy of your villagers," Kyuubi said, adding emphasis on your that caused the Hokage to wince, "The orb of soul became distorted and when I touched it, it eventually collapsed, caused a flash of light and then probably caused the darkness and light psyches to split into two versions of Naruto and also caused me to have this human form, which I don't mind at all." Kyuubi said as she finished her explanation.

"I see." The Hokage replied, still trying to digest the whole situation or mess in front of him. As fantastic as her story sounded, it made sense considering that there were two Naruto look-alike and not clones since the boy didn't even know bushin jutsu, and there was also the Kyuubi in human form…

"Wait! How are you outside of their bodies?" Sarutobi asked alarmed.

"The orb gave me a human body and destroyed the seal when it split Naruto into his darkness and light forms. However, the seal is still very much alive, it's actually on me, causing heavy restriction on my powers. It seems your Yondaime knew about the orb of soul as well and may have tweaked the seal just in case of such a situation would have happened." The Kyuubi explained.

"Ouch, what the hell just happened?" The red-shirted Naruto asked as it gained consciousness and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked up and saw the Sandaime, "Hey ojisan, why are you here?" The boy asked.

"He's here because we were beaten to near death in the original body and it seems that by the Kyuubi touching the orb of soul, we split into two Narutos." The black-haired Naruto explained.

The red-shirted Naruto gasped as he saw his other and glared at him as he got up,

"So you're out too. Don't think I won't keep my eye on you just because we're separated." Hikari Naruto said sternly.

"Don't be stupid. I'm my own individual so it's no use keep an eye on me and if I was you, I would keep my mouth shut considering it's your fault we we're in the hospital, just like all the damn times." Yami Naruto said.

"I had no choice, you wanted to try to have Naruto tap into Kyuubi's chakra in order to slaughter the villagers that kept attacking us! I couldn't let you do it!" Hikari replied.

"And where did that get us? Despite you making him smile and act nice, all it did was get us beaten to near death every single day! They treated us like garbage, they deserved to be destroyed and yet you stopped me every single time!" Yami Naruto countered with his face shaken in rage.

"And that would defeat father's sacrifice! Dad sealed the Kyuubi into us in order to be a hero and protect the village from the Kyuubi! Killing those same villagers would have stained dad's efforts and would have proven that we are a demon." Hikari countered once again.

"Wait a minute? You know who your father was?" Sarutobi asked in surprise.

"I told them a week ago." Kyuubi said as she jumped into the conversation.

"What you are doing here Kyuubi?" Hikari asked but then got knocked back by a massive nosebleed when he laid eyes on her naked body.

"Have some dignity and put some damn clothes on woman." Yami Naruto said with a huge blush on his face.

"Are you being distracted by my body Yami-kun?" Kyuubi asked in a coy tone.

"Very! And don't call me that!" Yami answered.

"So innocent, how cute." Kyuubi said chuckling as she formed a violet Chinese dress with some of her chakra to cover herself up.

"So you in the black must be Yami and the one in the red must be Hikari, correct?" Sarutobi asked just to make sure he knew who was who

"Yes." Both Naruto responded.

"I'm going to need to figure out what to do here." The Hokage said with a sigh as this has been a very long night so far for the older men.

"That won't be necessary for I already have a way to handle this Hokage-sama." Yami Naruto said with a smirk.

"And what is your plan?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'll become Godaime Hokage." The boy replied confidently, shocking everyone other than Kyuubi.

"Ho…Hokage?" Sarutobi repeated, still shocked.

"Yes. By immediately becoming Hokage, I can guarantee our protection and also keep everything here under wraps. Plus by having a new Hokage, you can return to your retirement." Yami Naruto explained.

"My my, talk about an ambitious plan." Kyuubi said smiling.

"Ambition is good as long as it is reasonable ambition." Yami said.

"That doesn't sound too bad but the problem is that they're not going to just let you become Hokage like that you know. You'll probably need to prove yourself to them or something." Hikari interjected. While Yami was the darker part of Naruto, even Hikari couldn't object to him becoming Hokage because it would finally mean living a better life and succeeding their father.

"Don't worry about that Hikari, I already have what I need. I can simply say that I improved father's seal to such a degree that I was able to destroy the Kyuubi. Thus I would have showed my worth by surpassing the genius himself." Yami Naruto said with a smirk.

"Destroy me? How lovely." Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

"Sounds like a great opportunity to me." Hikari said with a grin.

"But what about your identities?" Sarutobi asked, referring to the other three.

"I'll call myself Namikaze Shiki, Namikaze Minato's cousin. Hikari here will remain as Uzumaki Naruto and thus become my nephew while Kyuubi, assuming she gets rid of her fox features, can be my wife, Namikaze Asuka and that wouldn't be a problem since my body is that of a twenty-year old" Yami quickly answered.

"Your wife? You can be quite the charmer Yami-kun." Kyuubi said purring.

"It will ease the transition if you're my wife instead of some relative." The black-haired boy replied.

Are you sure it's not because of this?" Kyuubi asked seductively as she pointed to her body.

"Anyway," Yami said rolling his eyes as he ignored the red-haired temptress, causing her to pout, "What do you think of our plan, Hokage-sama?" Yami asked the Hokage.

"It's good but may I suggest another opportunity to prove yourself Yami?" Sarutobi asked with a grin.

* * *

Location: Council Room in the Hokage tower

"My name is Namikaze Shiki and I am Minato's cousin. I came here because Sarutobi has elected me as Godaime Hokage." Yami, now Shiki, said in front of the council members and clan heads (all the clans except Uchiha).

Yami was now dressed in dark purple shirt, white pants with flames, and a black coat with a red dragon on the back.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi? Is this a joke? We've never head of this man and yet you elected him as Hokage without our knowing?" Koharu yelled at Sarutobi.

"Actually Minato had told me on the night of the Kyuubi attack that if he was to die, that he wanted his cousin to be in consideration for Hokage. Unfortunately, it took me 10 years to find him but I finally did. I met and I was impressed by him." Sarutobi said, repeating the lie that he and the others had planned for such a question.

"And why were you so impressed by him, Sarutobi." Danzou asked in a disrespectful tone that was to be expected from Sarutobi's bitter rival.

"I impressed him by revamping Minato's Shiki Fuuin seal and destroying the Kyuubi." Yami answered with a confident smirk.

Gasps went around the room as soon as the young man said it. Minato was revered as a genius and his seals were legendary. The fact that his 'cousin' could outdo him was nothing sort of extraordinary.

"And how can we know if you're not lying? After all, Minato's sealing skills were almost second to none." Danzou said.

Yami closed his eyes and then snapped his fingers. Kyuubi then entered the room with Hikari. Yami then walked up to Hikari, lifted up his shirt and found no trace of the seal on him.

"As you can see, the seal is gone and yet the Kyuubi is nowhere to be seen and the boy is not dead which means that what I said was completely true." Yami said with a smirk, as he knew he had won this little battle.

"If he was able to do such a thing then surely he deserves to be Hokage." Hyuuga Hiashi said.

"Not so fast. So you destroyed the Kyuubi, but you'll need more than that to prove yourself worthy." Danzou objected.

"What do you mean more? The man destroyed the Kyuubi, a feat that not even the Yondaime could accomplish." Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan, argued.

"No need to worry. If you want more, I will give you more." Yami said with a grin and then handed each member of the council a list of papers.

"What are those papers, Shiki-san?" Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara Clan, asked as he looked at them.

"Members of the council, I present to you the Uchiha Solution." Yami boasted.

"Uchiha Solution?" Everyone repeated in confusion.

"The Hokage informed me of your situation with the infamous clan and asked me to come up with a solution to prove myself and I did as told. My solution will bring peace and stability to the village. The first step in my solution is to enlarge the Uchiha's territory. By doing so, it will allow them to have a great amount of land. My second and last step is to then give them the status of a major clan and have them in the council." Yami said as he revealed his solution.

"That's absurd! You honestly think this crap of a solution will work? All your solution is doing is giving them greater power and making them even more of a threat." Danzou said as he raised his objection.

"If you had learn to look underneath the underneath then you would understand this plan perfectly Danzou-san." Yami replied coolly as the Sandaime had made him aware of the old warhawk and his tendencies.

"And what do you mean by that boy?" Danzou asked angrily.

"What he means Danzou-san, is that this solution actually benefits us more than the Uchihas." Hiashi said, answering Danzou's question.

"What?" Danzou let out as Hiashi's response surprised him.

"Think about it for a second. Even if they do get a larger territory, theirs still won't be bigger than the Nara's or Hyuuga's. Also, them being on council is only a courtesy and is actually to control them easier, to make them see our ways and let go of their Uchiha Pride eventually, thus avoid bloodshed. It's a no-risk, win-win perfect solution. The Uchihas receive respect and an illusion of power while we keep them closer to us. As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer right, Shiki?" Hiashi asked the boy as he finished explaining his analysis

"You're absolutely correct Hiashi-sama. My solution is to simply keep a tighter leash on them while promising them more power and respect. With them getting these two things, thoughts of rebellion will eventually die out because they would have no incentives for such thoughts." Yami said.

Gasps of awe filled the room as they were impressed by the young woman's calculative and cool-headed attitude and all the while, Sarutobi was grinning as he knew they had this in the bag.

"So my fellow comrades, has Shiki proven himself competent enough to become the Godaime Hokage?" Sarutobi asked with a grin as he knew he had won.

"Yes." Everyone other than Danzou said loudly.

"Then by my power and decree, Namikaze Shiki is officially the Godaime Hokage." Sarutobi said as he officially made Yami Godaime Hokage

* * *

.

It's been two days since Yami was made Hokage and many things have already taken place. One of them was making sure that the village knew that Naruto was no longer a jinchuuriki and that he was his so-called nephew and thus deserved respect. Another was telling the Uchiha clan about their new territory and also their new place in the council. The Uchihas rejoiced at this and renewed their allegiance for the Hokage.

All in all, the people of Konoha began to accept this new Hokage. Speaking of the new Hokage, he was in his office with his so-called wife, Namikaze Asuka, and in his office were the jounins Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, and anbu captain Uchiha Itachi.

"So Hokage-sama, do you mind letting us know why you called us here?" Kakashi asked."

"I called all of you here because I have new assignments for you." Yami said.

"And what would those new assignments be, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Your new assignment is to teach at the academy." Yami simply said, revealing the secret.

"Teaching at the academy? You can't be serious." Kakashi said as he did not like the sound of the idea.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, they already have qualified teachers over there." Kurenai said.

"Yes but these teachers can only teach so much and besides, take a look at the curriculum and tell me honestly if it can get the students ready for the life of a shinobi." Yami replied. He then took copies of the school curriculum and handed each jounin a copy to read. "Well?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have always felt that the curriculum was too easy and simple, even for a non-genius, and that it doesn't teach enough about any jutsu nor the life of a shinobi." Itachi said.

"And to add to what he said, I always see the kids coming out of the academy thinking that the ninja life is going to be cool and not difficult, causing them to be very arrogant." Asuma, the famous chain smoker and son of Sarutobi Hiruzen, added, agreeing with Itachi.

"And that is why Konoha needs you to teach these kids as well. Konoha is strong but it needs to become stronger and it will not become stronger if the academy doesn't properly raise these kids as proper shinobi. Hence why I decided to have you all teach at the academy when not on mission, and it's not something you have a choice in, understood?" Yami said, and added a stern look to make his point clear, causing some of the jounins to gulp.

"But Hokage-sama, what are each of us going to teach?" Gai asked.

"I thought that would be very simple to know, Maito Gai. Each of you will be teaching them your specialties like taijutsu for example. Speaking of taijutsu, there are some scrolls I want you to have." Yami said to the jounin.

He then went to the cabinet, opened it and then took out a bag filled with scrolls. He then headed back to his desk and put the bag on the desk.

"W…what are those?" Gai asked.

"Have you heard of the legendary Toshin scrolls?" Yami asked with a grin.

"Of course I have! They were said to contain the techniques of the legendary world warriors, the street fighters!" Gai said with even more enthusiasm than usual.

"Not only that but apparently these scrolls are sealed and can only be unlocked by the person who has the same chakra resonance as the original creator of the techniques, like this one." Yami said as he took a glowing scroll from the bag. The scroll then flew to Gai's hands and opened itself.

"KYAAHHHH! It's one of them, one of the scrolls and it is the Tiger Emperor Scroll!" Gai yelled out, crying like a schoolgirl with a sunset behind him, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"No such weird moments in my office, ever." Yami told the jounin.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, and don't you worry! I, Maito Gai, will teach these youths the power of taijutsu and turn them into formidable shinobi!" Gai said with a pumped-up fist.

"Kurenai will teach Genjutsu, Asuma will teach weapon use and strategies, Kakashi will teach ninjutsu, Gai will obviously teach taijutsu, and itachi will teach about dojutsu. Is that clear?" Yami asked his ninjas after giving them their assignments.

"Yes sir." All of them said.

"Good, then all of you are dismissed except for Kakashi and Itachi. I would like to speak to the both of you in private." Yami said.

The rest of the jounins left the room, leaving Kakashi and Itachi alone with the young Hokage.

"Why did you want to talk to us in private for, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"What I am about to tell you is highly confidential and thus will not leave this room at all whatsoever, understood?" The Godaime said in an authoritative voice.

The two shinobi nodded and then Kyuubi entered the room.

"Dear, would you please show them what happened on that day?" Yami asked Kyuubi.

She smiled and her eyes turned green. Suddenly, Itachi and Kakashi found themselves going through all of the events that took place on that fateful day and thus being revealed the truth. In the end, they found themselves back in the office.

"What you just saw is absolutely true. This woman is the Kyuubi in a human form with Minato's seal still on her, and my true identity is the darkness inside of Naruto's soul that was split by the instability in the boy due to the constant beatings he received.

"Un…Unreal." Kakashi could only say as he was in shock. Here he was, serving and talking to the dark side of his sensei's son, would took the identity of Namikaze Shiki in order to become the Godaime Hokage.

"So this woman, Namikaze Asuka, is the Kyuubi correct?" Itachi asked to make sure.

"Yes I am." Kyuubi replied as she revealed her fox features.

"It may seem like a bit too much but know this; I want to make my father proud and succeed him as much as I can. Also, the Kyuubi is our partner in this considering her powers have been mostly sealed and if she wanted to destroy Konoha, I wouldn't be standing right now." Yami told the two ninjas.

"So the one called Hikari is Uzumaki Naruto right now and you are Yami Naruto, right?" Kakashi asked

"We are both Uzumaki Naruto in reality, just in separate bodies. " Yami answered. He then softened his features and sighed when he saw their worried looks, "I'm sorry if this may have been too much but I needed to explain this to you too, especially you Hatake Kakashi. I read your files and you were my father's student. I had hoped that by telling you the truth that may be I can gain another ally." Yami said, explaining his reasoning.

"I'm sorry Yami-san, it's just that it's so surreal but yet, I cannot deny the truth that you showed me." Kakashi said.

"And besides, I cannot feel any ill intent within you so I know you're mean good and you are telling the truth, Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"Thank you very much Itachi-san. It means a lot to me." Yami said with a nod.

"It's just weird that I am now going to serve my sensei's son, in a way. But I actually feel honored, even more than when you only declared yourself as his cousin." Kakashi said with a nod.

"Thank you Kakashi-san. Now Itachi-san, there is something else I need to talk to you about." Yami said as he turned his attention to the Uchiha Prodigy

"From this day forward, you are relieved of your duties as the sleeper agent in the Uchiha affairs and you will be returned to jounin status." Yami said.

"Ho…Hokage-sama?! I don't understand the meaning behind this?" Itachi asked, shocked for the first time in quite a long time.

"The reason why I decided to do this is because to be honest Itachi, you're still quite young and you need to lessen the stress on yourself. You need to learn to enjoy life and also be a bigger part of Sasuke's life as his older brother." Yami explained to the Uchiha as he put his left hand on the youth's shoulder, "And I won't take no for an answer." The Hokage added.

While this came as a shock to Itachi, it was always something he wished had happened deep inside. He always wanted to be a bigger part of Sasuke's life but never had the time nor opportunity to do so but now thanks to Yami, he was finally getting that opportunity and he would be damned if he passed on it.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama." Itachi said as he cracked a smile.

"No problem. Now, both of you have classes to teach and being tardy is not good etiquette, right Kakashi?" Yami said, looking at the jounin and making note of the silver-haired jounin's chronic tardiness.

"Of…of course Hokage-sama. C'mon Itachi, let's go." Kakashi said as he was sweating profusely. He then grabbed the Uchiha and before the former could say anything, they both vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha Academy, the students were getting used to two things:

One was getting used to the fact that Hikari, Uzumaki Naruto, was the nephew of the Godaime Hokage.

And the second and most intriguing was getting used to having jounins teach them at the academy, especially a jounin like Maito Gai.

"Hello students! Lord Hokage wanted to have someone teach taijutsu to you guys while you are in the academy and he decided to choose me, Maito Gai, the Blue beast of Konoha, for such an honor! By the time I get done with all of you, you will become first-rate taijutsu masters!" Gai said with a thumbs-up and a bright shining smile. What was most disturbing however was that a ping reflected off his thumbs-up and his smile.

'Man, why did Yami choose such a weirdo as our taijutsu teacher?' Hikari, now dressed with a red shirt, white jacket with a hood, black jean shorts, blue shoes and black gloves with the Uzumaki symbol on each, thought as he and the rest of the students had sweat drop behind their heads as they saw their new teacher's antics.

"Now, we will start off our taijutsu lesson by handing your own fighting scrolls. These scrolls contain taijutsu techniques of legendary fighters but these scrolls can only be used by their destined owner and thus I will lay them on this desk and when I call you, I will have you come and take the scroll that resonates with you. You will be able to tell which scroll resonates by seeing it glow in a light." Gai said in a more serious tone.

Gai then began to call out the students by their last name and like he instructed, the students went up to the desk, looked for the scroll that glowed and picked it up. This went on for a while until Gai called out Hikari's name. Hikari went up to the desk and picked up the scroll that glowed upon his presence, and he then walked back up to his desk.

He opens the scroll and then starts to read it,

"Heat Phantom…the fighting style that relies on blinding speed to heat up the opponent. Hmm, there seems to be a signature on the bottom of the scroll, must belong to the creator of this taijutsu. It says…Ken Masters." Hikari said as he read the signature.

* * *

"It seems everything is going smoothly, Hokage." Kyuubi said as she was standing next to Yami with all of her fox features out. She and the dark Naruto were looking at the village from the windows in the office.

"Of course everything went smoothly. It's because we were able to think of everything through. But not everything will always go smoothly as it went today." Yami said with smirk.

"Oh is that so? Then do you think you will be ready for what is to come? In fact, what do you plan on doing with your position? World domination? Chaos?" Kyuubi asked the young man.

"Neither of those. My plan is simple…" Yami said, pausing before looking at her and then back at the village, "My plan is to change the world." Yami said with a confident grin.

* * *

AN: Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter! As for the names, Hikari and Yami will only be referred to their other names when someone that does not their secret addresses them. Other than that, they will go by Hikari and Yami whenever they speak.

Yes, the rookies and others will learn the techniques of the street fighters and why I gave Ken to Hikari over Ryu is because Ken fits Hikari's attitude more than Ryu. And yes Hikari will know ALL of Ken's techniques, especially Shippuu Jinrai Kyaku (best super move EVER. So pissed they took it out for SF 4)

For their personalities, Yami Naruto is exactly like Lelouch since I based Yami Naruto's appearance based on him but unlike Lelouch, he will much bigger in terms of muscles. As for Hikari Naruto, he is a cockier, more laid-back and smarter version of Naruto, basically the true Naruto since the other Naruto, the idiot version, was only a mask used in order to not anger the villagers even more.

And for pairings, Yami and Kyuubi will be a couple and I'm thinking about sticking Hikari in a three-way between Sakura, Hinata, and Temari as he will have an impact on each girl's life.

Until next time…


	2. Growth

Disclaimer: As always, this story nor any of its original characters belong to me but rather belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Light and Darkness: The Two Narutos

Chapter 2: Growth

* * *

"So Sasuke, how was your first day of school?" Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, asked as she saw her sons entering the house after a day in the academy.

"Was great mom! I learned a lot from all of the jounin teachers and especially from big brother. Kakashi-sensei even taught us about the different elements and made us take a paper test in order to find our element and I found out that I was lightning and fire element." Sasuke answered with a grin as he took off his shoes and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Wait, you're a teacher now Itachi?" Fugaku, their father and the appointed council representative for the Uchiha Clan, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Hokage-sama appointed me to teach the students about the different types of dojutsu." Itachi replied as he and Sasuke sat down around the table, waiting for dinner.

"Hey big brother, could you teach how to use shuriken ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked

"Of course I can and in fact, we can get started on it right now if you liked." Itachi replied with a smile.

Everyone gasped what Itachi but then Sasuke's face quickly lit up at the prospect of his brother teaching him ninjutsu

"Really?" Sasuke asked, just to make sure he was not dreaming

"Yep little brother." Itachi said with a grin.

"But Itachi, don't you have missions to get ready for?" Mikoto asked as she got out of her shocked state.

"I don't have any missions to get ready since Hokage-sama decided to take me off ANBU and put me back as jounin." Itachi replied

"He what?" Mikoto and Fugaku both exclaimed at the same time, shocked at the news.

"Yes, he did so that I have less stress on me and to be honest, I don't mind at all. It allows me to spend more time with Sasuke and the whole family and besides, I don't mind teaching the students at the academy." Itachi said. He then turned back to Sasuke and then said, "So, wanna train now?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!" Sasuke replied with a grin of enthusiasm.

He then ran outside, followed by his brother who was smiling as the two brothers headed for training.

"I don't see why Hokage-sama would take Itachi out of the ANBU Black Ops." Fugaku said, fuming.

"I can kind of see why. For the first time in a long time, I saw a genuine smile on Itachi's face." Mikoto said with a smile.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" A man bellowed in front of the Hokage as he slammed his hands on the desk of the Hokage.

The man who was doing the commotion was Jiraiya, the legendary Toad Sannin. He had the news that a new Godaime Hokage was elected but what made him furious was the fact that this Hokage was named Namikaze Shiki and was said to be Minato's cousin.

"There's no way you could be Minato's cousin! Minato never had any family!" Jiraiya added on with rage on his face.

Yami looked up at Jiraiya with an annoyed look on his face and asked, "Are you finished shouting?" Yami asked.

"Answer me now or I will bust your face into the wall, regardless if you're the Hokage!" Jiraiya growled.

"His name is Yami Naruto, the darkness in Naruto that became free when the orb of soul broke apart." Kyuubi, in all her demonic glory, answered as she appeared mysteriously in the room.

"K…Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked, his mouth gaping at what he was seeing.

"Yes it's me. The orb of soul's destruction gave me a human form and then sealed my real form inside of me thus limiting my powers." Kyuubi said with a smirk as she showed Minato's seal on her stomach.

"The orb of soul…So it is real and this young man is the Yami side of Naruto." Jiraiya said as realization started to dawn on him, "So I guess the villagers never respected Minato's wish, beating the boy until the point where the orb of soul went unstable." Jiraiya said with a frown as he looked at Yami.

"Yes that's true. But thanks to the effort of Sarutobi and this identity, I was able to take over as Hokage. By the way, I apologize if my fake identity caused such a stir in you." Yami said, apologizing to the sannin.

"No need to apologize, I should have kept my cool." Jiraiya replied

"But one question though? If you are the Yami Naruto, where's the Hikari Naruto." Jiraiya asked.

"Hikari assumed the identity of Uzumaki Naruto to keep any suspicion of the boy's whereabouts under wraps. Besides, he looks like the original the most so it was easy for him to portray him." Yami explained.

"Jiraiya? You're here?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked as he entered the room.

"It's been a long time old man, and don't worry, they told me everything." Jiraiya said as he greeted the ex-Hokage and his sensei.

"By the way Yami, I came here because I wanted to tell you that the council has approved of your new Genin Exam format and I also came here to teach you something." Sarutobi said.

"And what would that be, Sarutobi-san?" Yami asked with a particular intrigue.

"The art of Kage negotiations." Sarutobi said with a grin.

"Kage Negotiations?" The Godaime asked.

"You see, you will have to meet with the other Kages and learn to deal with all of them. All of them have distinct personalities like the Raikage's short-tempered attitude, the Mizukage's quiet and somber disposition, or the Tsuchikage's proud and boasting nature. If you are unable to deal with them then they will swallow you whole." Sarutobi explained as he described the different Kages.

"Swallow me whole?" Yami repeated. He then began to laugh, startling everyone, before he then glared at the window, "The only ones that will be swallowed will be them. Besides, I have the advantage considering I am new and therefore a wild card. Thus, they are the ones who are going to need to learn how to deal and negotiate with me, not the other way around." Yami added on.

'He's truly confident in his abilities even though he was just the psyche of a 8 year-old boy just a few days ago.' Kyuubi thought as she smirked.

"It looks like you were truly ready to become Hokage then Yami." Sarutobi said, impressed by the young man's wisdom and calculative thinking. The old man then turned to his student and said, "So Jiraiya, have you finished it yet?" He asked with somewhat of a perverted grin.

"Oh yes I did and in fact, I have a first edition right in my pockets." Jiraiya giggled as he took out an orange book.

"What is that book?" Yami asked, intrigued by how the former sensei and student were acting

"Probably a perverted book judging by their reactions." The Kyuubi answered.

"It's not perverted, it's art!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He then looked up and down at Kyuubi's figure and then with a perverted look asked, "Kyuubi, would you mind if I draw you for my next novel?"

"Piss off." Kyuubi replied sharply, growling at the perverted sannin, which caused the said sannin to back away.

'Great, so I am surrounded by perverts and a demon huh? What luck.' Yami thought sarcastically as all he could do was roll his eyes as the events happening in his office.

* * *

Meanwhile on the side of Konoha was Hikari, who was walking in the streets. As he was walking, he saw people nodding at him and smiling at him, completely different from when he was in the orb back in the original Naruto. Back then people would have glared, gossiped behind his back or even spit at him. The stores would even charge higher for him or throw him out. But now, everything was so different and for the first time, Hikari felt like he was being treated as a human being.

He arrived at his destination, training field #7. He took out the Heat Phantom scroll he had received in class and also took a couple of wind ninjutsu scrolls that he got from the library, and he got it for free since the librarian gave him a pass as he was the nephew of the Hokage even though before that, she would have kicked him out.

'Hypocrites.' Hikari thought as he settled down the scrolls on the floor.

He then unwrapped one of the scrolls and began to read out loud,

"This scroll contains the techniques that make up the taijutsu known as Heat Phantom. This fighting style relies solely on high-speed movement and attacks, overwhelming the opponent with immense offensive pressure and combinations." Hikari said as he read off the first paragraph of the scroll, and then continued to read it, "In order to get a hang of this fighting art, you must first practice these katas." The scroll read.

Hikari then looked at all of the katas and then began to go through them, kicking and punching at the air itself as he tried to get a hang of this fighting style.

This went on for about an hour before Hikari stopped as he heard someone crying.

'I wonder who that could be?' Hikari thought as he heard the person crying.

He walked up to the source of the cries and saw a young girl crying by the river. She had short lavender hair, clear eyes, white smooth skin, and wore a black Hyuuga gi with black pants and blue sandals.

"Hey, you're Hyuuga Hinata aren't you?" Hikari asked as he walked up to the girl.

The girl in question looked at Hikari and blushed before saying, "You're Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yep that's me. Anyway, why are you crying?" Hikari asked the Hyuuga girl.

"It's…it's nothing." Hinata replied as she dried her tears.

"C'mon now you can tell me. I am your classmate you know." Hikari told the girl with a grin.

"It's my father. He…He said that I was a failure, that I was too weak as an heiress to the clan." Hinata explained to the blonde.

She then was startled when she felt the blonde's hands on her shoulder as he looked at her, causing her to blush as he then said, "If that's the case, then you'll just have to get stronger and I know just the way!" Hikari said.

Hikari then walked back about a couple of meters and then got into his fighting stance (Ken's fighting stance from 3rd strike)

"W…what are you doing Naruto-san?" Hinata asked, confused by what the blonde was doing.

"What do you think? I'm getting ready to spar with you." Hikari answered with a chuckle.

"S…Spar? But I'm not that good." Hinata said before looking down at the ground.

She then felt Hikari's hand cup her chin blushed as she locked eyes with him,

"Listen Hinata, you'll never be able to become stronger with that attitude. You've to be more confident in you, okay?" Hikari told the girl sternly.

"O…Okay." The clear-eyed girl said with a smile as she nodded.

"Now let's do this!" The blonde said as he got back into his fighting stance.

Hinata also got into her fighting stance, the Jyuuken stance, as the two stared each other down. The two then rushed at each other and began to exchange punches, kicks, and throws as the two young academy students sparred until sunset. By the time they were done sparring, they were covered in bruises and sweating, but they were also smiling at the same time.

"Wow Hinata, that was great." Hikari said as he out of breath.

"I…I know." Was all Hinata could say as she too was out of breath.

"I told you all you needed was confidence." The blonde added on with a grin.

"You were right, thanks Naruto." The Hyuuga heiress said nodding.

She was about to move when she suddenly lost her balance and landed in the hands of Hikari. The two locked eyes, blushing at each other

"Get your hands off Hinata-sama!" Said a voice.

The two genins then saw a long-haired Hyuuga member dressed in a beige shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals head toward them with a glare on his face.

"I don't care if you're the nephew of the Hokage, but I will not allow you to touch Hinata-sama like that!" The Hyuuga said.

"I didn't know you had a sister Hinata!" Hikari said to the Hyuuga heiress, causing her to be startled by what he said.

The unknown Hyuuga's face reddened in anger as he yelled, "I'm a boy you jackass!"

"Huh? You are? But your hair was so long that I assumed you were a girl." Hikari said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"Why you!" The boy growled as he then rushed toward Hikari.

"Wait Neji-nisan!" Hinata said as she moved to stop the boy. What happened next was very shocking.

As she moved to stop Neji, she grabbed the hand he was going to use to attack and then flipped him in the air, causing the boy to land on the ground back first. This was then followed by a long silence as everyone was shocked by what just happened.

"I'm so sorry Neji-nisan, I don't know what took over me." Hinata finally said as she broke the tension

"No, it's my fault Hinata-sama. I shouldn't have acted so rashly toward one of your classmates." Neji said as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Well, thank you for sparring with me Naruto-kun and see you in class tomorrow." Hinata said.

"Hopefully we can do this more often." Hikari said.

Hinata simply nodded with a light blush as she and Neji then headed back to the Hyuuga Mansion.

* * *

Later at night in the Hyuuga Mansion, Neji was in a room alone with the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi

"So she did that huh? And she trained with the young Uzumaki as well?" Hiashi asked as Neji told him what happened earlier this afternoon.

"Yes sir." Neji replied.

"Thank you Neji, that will be all. You may leave." The Hyuuga head said to the young Branch member.

After Neji left, Hiashi began to ponder on the implications of the events that transpired today,

'So it seems that my daughter is becoming strong and on top of that is getting close with the young Uzumaki. If she could become more than friends then this will be the perfect opportunity for the Hyuuga clan to grow even more prosperous.' Hiashi thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, Yami was entering the Namikaze mansion, the mansion where his father used to live, as he was finally done with work today. He walked upstairs and went to check up on Hikari, who was snoring in his bed comfortably.

'It looks like he's sleeping well. Then again, it's been a long time since either he or I have been able to sleep in an actual bed.' Yami thought with a smile. Back in the orphanage, they were forced to sleep on the floor but now, they didn't have to worry about that.

Yami closed the door of Hikari's room and then walked up a few more doors to the left before opening the last one, his room. But upon opening it, he saw Kyuubi lying on the bed in a seductive pose as she wore a pink see-through negligee, showing off her body for anyone to see. This caused Yami to nosebleed.

"Welcome home, husband." Kyuubi said, adding a very sexual tone when she said the word husband.

"What…what are you wearing?" Yami asked as he covered up his nose with his left hand.

"Oh, do you like it? I thought it would off my figure." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"No I don't and besides, why are you in my room?" Yami yelled back.

"I'm in your bed because you're my husband and I'm your wife and you might say that you don't like but little Yami disagrees." Kyuubi answered, smiling as she saw the large tent in Yami's pants.

Yami growled at her, blushing in embarrassment. He then regained his cool and glared at her,

"Look! I'm only your husband because of circumstances, nothing else." Yami replied.

"Is that so? Well sorry but I don't like to be treated like an object." Kyuubi barked back with a frown.

Before he knew it, Yami was grabbed by Kyuubi and thrown onto the bed, with her landing on top of him. She then began to roam her hands on his chest, prowling and staring at him like a predator would to its prey,

"Let go of me!" Yami ordered the vixen as he struggled to get free but to no avail.

Kyuubi simply laughed haughtily before she said, "Oh stop it. The innocent one is supposed to be Hikari, not you Yami. You are the darkness one, the darkness that was in Naruto's heart back when you two were in the original body, and thus the one with fewer restrictions. Besides I can see the lust in your eyes every time you look at me, you want to devour every inch of my body, make me moan like a hot bitch in heat. I can see it in you, in fact I saw it in you the moment you laid eyes on me back at the hospital. So stop denying your true self Yami-kun, and embrace it." She said in a near hypnotic tone, like a siren speaking to a sailor lost at sea.

'She is right. Who am I kidding? I am the darkness that was in the original Naruto, the same darkness that wanted to slaughter every villager for the pain they caused. I wasn't like Hikari and I will never be like Hikari because I am Yami, the darkness.' Yami thought as he then stopped struggling under the Kyuubi.

"You're right, I do want you. However…" Yami said before trailing off. He then grinned and then flipped both of them causing him to be on top of Kyuubi this time. "Don't underestimate me." He added before kissing her passionately.

Soon, the two were enveloped in their own lusts, as they would be for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning then came and Yami stumbled out of his room, looking extremely exhausted (AN: Geez, I wonder why?). He was dressed in an orange bathrobe as he walked downstairs and onto the kitchen, where he saw Hikari getting his lunch ready.

"What's up with you Yami?" Hikari asked, completely oblivious.

"Shut up." Yami barked back as he was in no mood for morning conversations with his counterpart.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm heading off so see ya." Hikari said as he packed his lunch into a beige paper bag and then left the mansion.

Yami then slumped onto a chair and let his head hit the table,

"I swear that woman is insatiable." Yami said.

"Oh Yami-kun, I'm hungry." Said the voice of a particular demonic vixen, as she added sexual innuendo to the word hungry.

"Not now! I need to get ready anyway!" Yami replied.

But it seems that it was not meant to be as he was suddenly grabbed by one of the Kyuubi's many tails, wrapping itself around his neck before dragging him back upstairs.

"NOT AGAIN!" Was all Yami could say.

It was there that the legend of the near-dead Hokage would come from as every morning, Yami would be in his office nearly half-dead, leading others to wonder what could make their Hokage look so exhausted in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was running toward the academy when he suddenly collided into someone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Said the person Hikari bumped into and that person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Look who's talking, you're the idiot who bumped into me!" Hikari yelled back as he stood up.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" asked Uchiha Itachi as he arrived onto the scene.

"He bumped into me first and then called me an idiot big brother!" Sasuke told his older brother as he pointed the finger at Hikari.

"Nah huh, you're the one who bumped into me first!" Hikari barked back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The shouting match went on for awhile until they were both bonked on the head by the older Uchiha's fists, causing huge bumps to grow on their head.

"Stop it you idiots." Itachi said sternly. He then sighed, "It doesn't matter who started it, I want you two to apologize to each other now." Itachi ordered the two boys.

The boys glared at each other for a little while before grinning and shaking each other's hands,

"Sorry for being such a jerk Naruto." Sasuke said.

"And I'm sorry as well Sasuke." Hikari said.

"Good. Now let's head to school." Itachi said, and he then began to walk toward the academy, followed by the two boys.

"By the way Naruto, what's the name of your taijutsu scroll that Gai-sensei gave you the other day?" Sasuke asked.

"It's called Heat Phantom and it was created by Ken Masters. What about yours?" Hikari then asked after he answered Sasuke's question.

"Mine is the Rising Dragon and it was created by Ryu Hoshi." Sasuke answered.

"Apparently according to legends, Ryu and Ken were not only best friends but also powerful rivals. So if the legend is true then you'll two might become best friends and rivals too." Itachi said as he recalled the legend that Gai told him.

"I like the sound of that." The younger Uchiha said with a grin as he looked at the Uzumaki

"Me too." Hikari replied with a grin as well.

* * *

4 years later…

4 years had passed and today was the day for the Genin Exam. All of the instructors were in the Hokage Office as he had called a meeting in order to discuss the Genin Exam.

"So, are we clear on what the exam is going to be about?" Yami asked his chunnin and jounin.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"If that is the case then I will list off the teams and their instructors and after I am done, I want you Iruka to tell the students their team number and teammates and give them their scroll, understood?" Yami asked the brown-skinned chunnin.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said.

"Alright then let's begin. Team 6 will be Hyuuga Neji, Ten-Ten Xiang, Rock Lee, and their instructor will be Maito Gai. Team 7 will be composed of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura and will be led by Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be made up of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Their squad leader will be Yuuhi Kurenai. And finally we will have this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho trio with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Their squad leader will be Sarutobi Asuma, who I am sure will not smoke in front of them." Yami said as he glared at the jounin, reprimanding him for his smoking habits, which caused a few chuckle from his fellow jounin

"Since this is all I have for you, you all are dismissed." Yami said and all of the ninjas in his office soon vanished.  


* * *

"I wonder what the exam is going to be about." Said a blonde named Hikari or to the public, Uzumaki Naruto. He had changed over the past four years, growing into a 5'8, 175 lbs build. He also wore a red shirt with a white jacket and hood that had the Uzumaki swirl symbol in the back, black shorts, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki swirl.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care. I'm going to pass any way." Said a boy with duck-butt style black hair that went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had also grown as he was now 5'9, 165 lbs, and he wore a dark blue karate gi with the Uchiha symbol on the back, followed by dark blue karate pants, and black shoes.

"Cocky aren't we?" Hikari asked his friend with a grin.

"It's not being cocky, it's being confident. Besides, you're the last person in the world who should reprimand me about being cocky." Sasuke replied, scoffing at his friend's question.

"True." Hikari said as he could not disagree with the notion that he was the cockiest boy in school and even the whole village.

"Hello everyone. Today is the day you all have been waiting for, the Genin Exam. Now the exam will be drastically different than any other year as our Hokage has made it an imperative to make sure that the exam will test all of your skills." Iruka said as he entered the classroom.

'Figures it wouldn't be easy with Yami in charge.' Hikari thought with a bored expression.

"Now this exam needs to be done in teams of three and therefore I will go through all your names and tell you which team you're on. Then I will you hand a scroll that will let you know what the exam is." Iruka explained.

"Team 6 will be Hyuuga Neji, Ten-Ten Xiang, and Rock Lee. Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. And finally Team 10 will be composed of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Now, I will hand a member of each team the scroll in order for your team to read. Good luck to you all." Iruka said. He then gave a scroll to a member of the team like he said, and gave Team 7's scroll to Hikari.

"So what does the scroll say Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he wanted to know.

"Hold up, let me open it first." Hikari told his friend.

Hikari opened the scroll and inside it read:

Tonight, four men in black will steal scrolls from the Hokage Tower. It will be your job to capture them before they escape.

"I see, so this is like a mock mission of something. It probably wants to test our teamwork skills and they probably didn't tell us the time in order to make it more difficult." Hikari said.

"If that's the case then why don't I invite you all to my house? My parents would love to have you over." Sasuke offered.

"Sure." Said the reclusive and soft voice of a pink-haired girl that went by the name of Haruno Sakura. Because she was the target of bullies thanks to her forehead, she became very withdrawn, introverted and reserved, which helped her get good grades in school but little friends. She wore a red shirt with pink shorts, and black shoes.

'We'll definitely need to work on that attitude of hers.' Both rivals thought as they looked at their pink-haired teammate.

* * *

It was evening and all of Team 7 was eating at Sasuke's household, along with his family.

"So all three of you are in a team huh? Not bad." Fugaku said with a smirk as he drank tea.

"I did find it weird for the Hokage to put the strongest boys in class and one of the strongest girls in class together in one team." Itachi said.

"Sakura, is it? How does it feel to be the first ninja in your family?" Mikoto asked the young girl.

"Okay." The pink-haired girl simply replied with before she continued to eat her food.

"Geez Sakura! Can't you act a bit more lively and say more than three words?" Hikari asked as he was a bit annoyed by the girl's attitude.

"Sorry." Sakura simply responded with.

"Arghhh!" Hikari yelled as the girl was frustrating him.

"It's no use Naruto, that's just the way she is dude." Sasuke said shrugging.

"It's not that I don't like saying more than three words but it's just that I am focused on passing this exam, Naruto and Sasuke-san." Sakura then said.

'So she can say more than three words after all.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Well if that is the case Sakura-chan, then you won't have to wait any longer because my clone just dispersed itself which means only one thing." Hikari said.

He then stood up and looked at his teammates with a grin before he said,

"It's showtime."

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the Genin Exam and we will see if team 7 can pass. As always, read and review.


End file.
